peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 April 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-04-28 ;Comments *Show comes again from Peel Acres rather than London, as the team are travelling up to Glasgow in the morning, from where the Thursday night programme will be broadcast. *Having last night mentioned Ray Caruana of the band Live Report (the UK's representatives at the 1989 Eurovision Song Contest), a listener has contacted Peel to say that she saw him perform recently, not being aware of his Eurovision past, but was impressed. Peel has to admit that his belief that Caruana had been a taxi driver in Glasgow is completely without foundation. *Peel had taken delivery of a copy of the new Morrissey LP that morning. *The track by Wckr Spgt is played to satisfy a listener request. Another listener points out that by a happy coincidence, the core duo of the band (Joel Huschle and Mark Givens) have collaborated in the past with tonight's session guest John Darnielle, aka Mountain Goats. Indeed, the latter actually wrote the music for "Francis Mitterrand". Sessions *Mountain Goats #2. Recorded 08-Apr-2004. Tracklisting *Little Killers: You Got It Made (7") Sweet Nothing *Pedro Delgardo: The Orbit (EP - The Orbit) Designer Label *Mountain Goats: Dance Music (Peel Session) *Zombie Nation: Souls At Zero (LP - Absorber) Dekathlon *Charlottefield: Firewood (7") Jonson Family *Hunter's Loaf: Triptych (Various LP - Un23) unLabel *Plasticman: Camel Ride (Various LP - Grime) Rephlex *Morrissey: I Have Forgiven Jesus (LP - You Are The Quarry) Attack Records *Mark Hawkins: Bush (EP - The New World Order) MNX *Mountain Goats: Hast Thou Considered The Tetrapod (Peel Session) *Hitchers: Strachan (CD Single) Murgatroid :JP: "I hope at this very moment somebody's working up a decent song about Danny Murphy's penalty at Old Trafford last weekend." Liverpool had beaten Manchester United 1-0 in the Premier League on 24th April thanks to that penalty. BBC report. *Sluts Of Trust: Leave You Wanting More (7") Chemikal Underground *Multiplies: Egonomics (EP - Multiplies/The Kitchen Split) Mr. Biji *Generation Dub: Aries (A-Side) (12") Formation Signs Of The Zodiac Series *Zodiac: Aries (LP - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra *Calvin Party: Goodbye (LP - Never As Black) Probe Plus :JP: "While that was playing actually, I was packing away the Zodiac Cosmic Sounds record and a postcard fell out of the sleeve, which was sent to me back in 1967 when I was playing the record, by Michael Courtauld. And he said, “Dear John Peel, The Zodiac LP that you are playing is a fantastic record. Is it available in this country? In response to your appeal for zodiac signs, my sign is Virgo." And that was Michael Courtauld of Palmers Green, London N13. I wonder if he still listens to the programme? It would be nice to know. He would probably be rather moved that I have still got his postcard." *Mountain Goats: Broom People (Peel Session) *Charlie Parker's New Stars: Stupendous (78) (Parlophone) (Pig's Big 78) *Vauxhall 44: Keyth (LP - sub-i) Inflatabl :Announces Alton Stitcher but starts playing the Vauxhall 44 track again. (Wrong Track Moment) *Alton Stitcher: When Heaven Comes Down (LP - I Hear A Sweet Voice Calling) Center For Public History *Scott Brown: Why Should You Live? (12") Evolution *Wckr Spgt: Francis Mitterrand (7") Jupa :Announces Neulander but starts playing the Mouthus track first by accident. (Wrong Track Moment) *Neulander: Middle East (LP - Smoke+Fire) Disko B *Mouthus: China Drier (CDR) Psych-O-Path *Mountain Goats: Magpie (Peel Session) *Jarman AKA Raiden: Carpet Bommin (12") Sinuous *Hassle Hound: The Wandering Laugh (Split Mini LP - Sun/Hassle Hound) Textile File ;Name *John_Peel_20040428.mp3 ;Length *02:00:49 ;Other * ;Available *Peel 2004-04 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment